Desire
by The Soul Cake Duck
Summary: Now a Drabble Collection! Pein x Itachi. Because desire will destroy your mind and twist your senses to see its fulfillment. spoilers, yaoi. You have been warned, because this pairing is just too good.
1. Desire

Desire

* * *

When they first saw each other it was nothing special, one of them noted that the other seemed too pretty and delicate for his profession and the other wished he could see the one's face; his eyes were hard to read, even though he himself hardly expressed emotion he liked to know what other people were feeling, it made them easier to predict. 

The second time they saw each other was the first time Itachi actually saw his leader's face. It had been several years since Itachi had joined Akatsuki and the first time Pein had noticed how slender the Uchiha's wrists were, other than cataloguing for possible injuries, and the way that when he walked his entire body seemed to sway with the motion of his hips. It was in this meeting that Itachi noticed the first few idiosyncratic tendencies of the man who led Akatsuki, little twitches of annoyance, favored expressions. The former Konoha ninja wasn't sure what bothered him more about this, the fact that he had duly noted these minor facts but had mentally catalogued them as major incidences, or the fact that he had found expressions that he favored upon his leader's countenance a little more than was entirely professional.

The third time they saw each other was the first time Pein saw Itachi without the Akatsuki's signature cloak on. The powerful Ame-nin was glad he stood in the shadows that day. The way Itachi moved like a cat, bonelessly, soundlessly, throughout the Akatsuki's base, his sandals off, and his hair free of its tie, cascading around Itachi's face and shoulders, perfect ebony black, and going all the way down to his slender waist and softly curving hips. Pein was glad because the breathtaking beauty that was his youngest recruit stole his breath and any control he had over his expressions. All that day Itachi wondered why his commander sat in the shadows, but the Uchiha didn't mind, he realized he found the presence and feel of his leader's chakra comforting.

The fourth time they saw each other was the first time Pein noticed that Itachi didn't have any scars. The Uchiha was sitting on the floor of Akatsuki's living room when Pein walked through the door and froze at the sight before him; Itachi was shirtless, checking a bruise on his side from a minor injury he had sustained from an earlier mission. Itachi was completely distracted so he took the time to gape, the perfect-black of Itachi's hair was tamed into a loose ponytail that had been swept over his shoulder and cascaded down his chest like a night waterfall, pooling in his lap and making Pein realize that Itachi had absolutely no scars marring the perfection of his skin. Akatsuki's leader turned-tail and 'hastened' back to the other side of the hideout as quickly as was dignified.

The fifth time they saw each other was the first time Itachi learnt his leader's name. Itachi was in his commander's office, giving a report about various facts learnt during a reconnaissance mission to Kiri.

"And that's all we learned, Leader-sama." The stoic teen finished.

"Pein"

"What?"

"My name is Pein." Pein heard himself say, shocked by his own actions.

Itachi just looked at his commander for a moment before nodding his head slightly,

"Hai, Leader-sama."

The sixth time they saw each other was the first time Pein had ever seen Itachi without his Sharingan activated. Itachi had been in the kitchen, taking advantage of the absence of most of the other members of Akatsuki by dipping into the dango stores, when Pein had again walked in. The Uchiha looked up at him from the plate of dango he was occupied with, and the leader had seen the darkest eyes on the face of the earth, Pein was instantly lost in their midnight depths, the inky black of his hair and eyes set off the absolute alabaster of his skin. During later reflection Pein would realize that, without the Sharingan, Itachi was a creature completely in black and white.

The seventh time they saw each other was their undoing.

Itachi was sitting on the floor near a rice-paper screen door that had been opened, letting in the cool breeze and displaying the overcast skies, wearing a black yutaka with his hair tied back into a low ponytail the Uchiha had just finished repainting his nails in the Akatsuki's standard shade of grape-purple when Pein strolled into the room. Akatsuki's leader had mistakenly believed that all his subordinates were out either on missions or vacations, until he walked into the living room, and seen Itachi, gorgeous, breath-stealing Itachi. Itachi, who was staring at him with those sin-dark eyes; Itachi, with those slender wrists, and feminine hips, and that perfect skin.

Itachi stood, he had no idea why but it seemed appropriate, and very suddenly Pein had crossed the room and pulled him into the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced, Pein, whose hands were roaming his body, driving him much deeper into insanity than he already was.

Clothes were shed and they explored each other's bodies ferverently, worshipfully, painfully at times, but gloriously in the next. When they had completely exhausted each other Pein held Itachi in his arms and reveled in the warmth radiated by the Uchiha, _his Uchiha_, watching the teen as he slept, dark hair falling around his head in a halo-like manner, free once again from the hair-tie, pale skin glowing un-earthily in the moonlight, the way Itachi's face relaxed in sleep, making the two lines under his eyes nearly non-existent.

Pein pulled Itachi closer to himself as the first true smile that had been upon his face for many years made itself evident, looking down upon this angel that had somehow fallen to earth, his angel.

Pein silently wondered it this is what true depravity felt like. Because desire will destroy your mind and twist your senses to see its fulfillment.

* * *

The End

* * *

Well, that was my attempt at a Pein x Itachi pairing. I wrote this in about two hours while listening to 'I've Got to See You Again' by Norah Jones. This is most definitely dedicated to TehGlompingKitsune45 for making me aware of the amazing possibilities of this pairing.

Hope you enjoyed! R&R, if you please.

Flames will be copied, negated and then turned back on their sender by Itachi's Mangekyo.


	2. Insane

Insane

* * *

Hooray! Welcome to a follow-up to 'Desire'. Recently I have felt the urge to do more Pein x Itachi, so here it is. Fluff alert. 

Enjoy….

* * *

Pein was insane; he had realized this many times and had been reminded of it in many ways. His foremost reminder was Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was also insane; how could anyone who had killed their entire family not be? But this made all the difference to Pein. Because they were both crazy they could understand each other. 

Itachi knew that when Pein was on top of the statue, surveying Ame, it wasn't the Pein who loved him; it was the Pein who was their leader. Just as Pein knew that when Itachi was manic and pushed him away, it wasn't personal and it wasn't done to be cruel, it was just that Itachi had problems with being emotionally attached to people and every now and then he needed to leave him, to make sure he was still independent, even though he would always come back and cling to Pein again, returning to their bed to snuggle under the blankets, claiming that he was cold. But when Itachi came back Pein would smile in the darkness, holding the teen and knowing that in reality Itachi had been over-warm and that Pein had been the cold one, just as Itachi would be there for Pein when he came down from the statue, needing to be reminded that he was human, not the God of Amegakure.

But they loved each other, truly, madly, deeply. They needed each other to survive, healing each other's hearts and giving support.

So when Itachi was manic, or recovering from mania, Pein never sent him out on long missions, keeping him at the base and helping him calm down, the Uchiha would sit on his lap while he did paperwork, helping Pein by using his extremely bright mind to better complete the convoluted forms, and generally being the most beautiful thing in the Akatsuki Leader's office. And when Pein needed human contact, to be warm and needed, Itachi stayed with him, dragging him to their bed and stripping off their cloaks, tucking Pein into bed and opening the window, letting in the cool breeze, before climbing into bed himself, being Pein's warmth and holding his body to the world of the living while his mind wandered far away. So when Pein started moving again, and his hands went from being inert to roaming Itachi's body, the Uchiha would smile slightly, an expression so small and so quick that even Pein had never seen it. And Pein would wonder what he had done right to have earned the most beautiful lover in the world.

Sometimes Itachi would have nightmares, visions of his past would come back to haunt him in hallucinations that would seem more than real, specters of the acts he committed as an ANBU officer and of what he had done in Akatsuki. The older Uchiha would cling to Pein even harder, terrified of his past, of the numbering of the dead. But Pein was there and he woke Itachi from his fitful slumber, gathering Itachi into his arms, the Uchiha would be calm again. And even though he hated to see his lover suffer, Pein would smile, because it felt wonderful to be needed.

Other times Pein would stay away from Itachi, hidden somewhere in the base, dreading seeing the ex-Konoha ninja. Because each time he switched bodies he was afraid that Itachi would leave him, appalled by the change in his physical appearance. But Pein's appearance never bothered Itachi, and each time Pein 'changed' the Uchiha would track him through the base until he finally found his commander, usually on top of the statue, and Itachi would go to him and show him that he still loved him, whatever form he might take.

Someone else would have called them insane, but no one in Akatsuki dared, most of them were just as crazy anyway.

* * *

End chapter

* * *

Again dedicated to TehGlompingKitsune45, I read 'teh punishment' XD it was awesome!! (and vereh smexeh)

So, I've decided to make this a drabble collection instead of just a one-shot, good for me i suppose...?

Well R&R, if you please!

Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.


	3. Anger Management

Anger Management

* * *

Hooray! Welcome to another follow-up to 'Desire' and 'Insane'. I could probably stop writing that but I feel that introduction needs one last hurrah.

Enjoy….

* * *

They loved each other, and although they never put those emotions into words they could both tell it was there. It was evident in their devotion to each other, the way they would look at each other and talk to each other and how they seemed different in each other's presence, better somehow.

But they had their differences and they had their sameness; they were both ridiculously calm and both equally as powerful. They didn't know each other's true strength and it affected them in different ways; Itachi didn't really care, he was confident in his own abilities and that was all that really mattered; Pein was different, he knew his own strength but sometimes wondered how strong Itachi really was, his lover was preternaturally calm, which, in Pein's eyes, was a wonderful thing, but he had learned the language of his lover's body and could read what he was really feeling, although it was extremely difficult and had a fair-sized margin of error.

He had once, and only once, seen Itachi become so angry he couldn't contain himself, the older Uchiha had gone on a rampage, and by the time he calmed down he had managed to destroy a small village. Pein had made sure that Itachi had never felt his presence watching him that day, because Pein realized he never wanted to focus that anger upon himself. He had held no idea in his mind of the total destruction his lover was capable of, that Itachi could summon enough strength to demolish entire buildings with just a few kicks; the speed of his kenjutsu, that Itachi could be so amazingly graceful in his movements while bringing death to so many. And at the end of it Pein had realized there was nothing as beautiful as to see his lover covered in blood, because that was how he arrived back at the base, with his cloak over his arm, his hair loose from it's tie and soaking in blood, and his dark eyes still dancing from the exhilaration of fighting.

The other members of Akatsuki stayed well out of his way, having felt the fury and bloodlust that spiked the Uchiha's chakra as he stormed from the base, but when he returned he was calm again, and Pein asked him,

"What have you been doing?"

Even though the Akatsuki Leader knew exactly what he had been doing, and had witnessed the destruction.

Itachi turned to him and for the first time Pein saw his lover smile, a small, soft smile, it made the Uchiha look years younger and nearly erased the lines under his eyes. He padded forward on his bare feet, making absolutely no sound, and sat down next to Pein. His dark eyes were dancing slower now and he looked more tired, leaning against Pein he said,

"Just some anger management, I've been repressing for awhile."

Pein chuckled at that "I didn't know you had such a temper." He said, while gathering his lover into his arms, lifting Itachi bridal-style.

"That's because you never experienced it." Pein chuckled again, looking down at the Uchiha in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Itachi asked

"Back to the room, so I can ravish you." Was Pein's reply, Itachi just smiled lazily at him, his eyes dancing once again.

After that, every once in awhile Pein would assign Itachi a mission that involved destruction, and his love would return to base with blood in his hair and a much more relaxed state of mind. Because now Pein knows that every once in awhile Itachi needs to do some anger management.

* * *

End chapter

* * *

And that was the third drabble thingy, I took (and will take again, I'm sure) huge liberties with Pein and Itachi's characters. Hope you don't mind.

R&R, if you please.

Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass, and they can like it too… (mayhaps I am a bit cruel…)


	4. Moods

Moods

* * *

Ahhh! I've gotten to the fourth one of these already! Will my love of this pairing ever subside to a sane level? No, it most likely will not…

Enjoy…

* * *

Pein had noticed that Itachi had at least seven distinct moods, ranging in level of lethality from 'Loving' to 'So-Angry-You're-Probably-Already-Trapped-In-Tsukiyomi-Having-Your-Mind-Destroyed'. He probably had more moods than seven, but Itachi also had amazing self-control. To Pein it was a daily game, figuring out which mood Itachi was in and either A) staying out of his way, B) calming him down, or C) taking advantage. 

It was extremely difficult to tell which mood he would be in, sometimes he would wake up in a certain mood only for his mood to improve during the day, sometimes his mood would just generally go downhill as the day wore on, sometimes his mood would just change during the day. Pein swore that his lover had the emotional make-up of a woman.

And sometimes if Itachi was in a particular mood he would surprise Pein in the most bizarre ways.

Like the time Pein woke up handcuffed to the headboard because Itachi had decided that Pein 'was going to stay in bed and rest' that day, and then the Uchiha had snuggled against him and fallen asleep again, Pein had easily freed himself from the handcuffs, he was a ninja after all, but he didn't want to get out of bed and disturb his sleeping lover. So he had ended up staying in bed and resting, looking out the window and stroking his lover's hair, it's soft, voluminous strands haloing Itachi's face. Much later Pein realized that Itachi had done it not because he thought Pein needed to rest, but because he didn't want to be left alone while in the healing sleep he needed for his eyes. So now, a few times every month, he will set aside a day that he will stay with Itachi, holding his lover while he sleeps, waiting for those sin-dark eyes to open again, to see him there, and for contentment to dance within their depths.

Sometimes Pein wonders if Itachi can control the rain as well, because it always seems to rain on the days his lover in depressed. Itachi will stay in bed and mope, getting up only if he needs to, neglecting his usual outfit for loose-fitting pajama pants and a random T-shirt with a comfy zip-up sweater and some tatami sandals instead of the ninja standard-issue. He won't comb his hair, leaving it in the tousled mess it usually is in the morning, not even bothering to pull it back with a hair-tie. On these days it is rare that Itachi will grace the other Akatsuki with his presence during breakfast, but sometimes he will shuffle into the kitchen and take his place at the table, he will look out the window with distant eyes and rest his elbows on the table to prop up his chin upon his hands, his hair will fall into his face and pool on the table but Itachi won't care. In times like these Pein realizes again how beautiful his lover is.

Ironically, when Itachi is depressed he is at his most dangerous, his temper is already frayed and the depression does nothing to help how unbalanced he is mentally. The other members of Akatsuki know well how dangerous Itachi can be, as they were all there at the 'last breakfast of Kazuku's third partner'. It had been a perfectly normal morning, the Akatsuki had gathered for breakfast, when Itachi had shuffled into the room, long hair falling into his face and loose clothes disguising his lithe form. The unfortunate ninja who was Kazuku's third partner had never met Itachi before, as the Uchiha had been out on a mission during the time he had been recruited, and to him Itachi must have looked very much like a woman. Because he asked 'who the chick was' in his next statement, the entire Akatsuki froze, with Deidara looking upset, Kisame looking like he was about to have a seizure, Sasori looking blank, Konan looking confused, Pein trying not to laugh, and Itachi slowly turning toward the ninja, his dark eyes raging, and saying that 'He.Was.Not.A.Woman' in the very quite voice that all the other Akatsuki have come to associate with Itachi at his most furious.

The stupid, stupid ninja, who was Kazuku's late third partner had had an unfortunate sense of sarcasm, which he used in his reply to Itachi's statement, 'Well, choke me with a spoon why don't you!' is not necessarily the best thing to say to a pissed-off Uchiha, and so Itachi had done just that, grabbing a spoon off the table he had pinned the ninja to the floor and proceeded to gouge his throat out, the agonized screams slowly dieing down into distressed gurgles and the stupid ninja choked on the spoon, and his own blood, but mostly the spoon. Then Itachi had gotten up, leaving the spoon in the ninja's throat, and announced he was going to find Zetsu and take a shower, five very shocked faces stared back at him, even Pein had been amazed by his lover's brutality and inventive use of spoons as a weapon. Later, when Kazuku had come to breakfast he had been unsurprised by his partner's death, 'If he was too stupid to keep his mouth shut then he deserved to die.'

Some people would have been put off by their lover's aggressiveness and willingness to mutilate others with spoons, but Pein loves his Itachi's moods, because without them Itachi wouldn't be Itachi. Even so, Pein will never stupidly suggest that Itachi do something that might endanger his health (or life) when he is angry.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Wow, i do believe my writing for these is sucky, i feel like the focus is switching around all the time and the story desn't make sense. What do you think?

R&R, if you please.

Flamers will get what is coming to them...

* * *


	5. Elements

Elements

* * *

He is one of the few people who knew that Itachi's primary chakra-type was Water.

When Pein found out he was understandably surprised but in some ways vindicated, he had always wondered why he and Itachi had always seemed to go together, agreeing in opinions and tastes and habits. Before he found out he had always thought that Itachi was fire-oriented, as most of the people in his family were. Afterwards he realized that fire was Itachi's secondary chakra type, some time later he found out that Itachi had a third chakra affinity: earth. He was understandingly baffled as to how someone with such contrary chakra affinities could be so calm. Sure, he himself could access all six chakra types, but that's just because of the Rinnegan.

Once he worked up the courage and asked Itachi, the Sharingan master just looked at him for a while, and he didn't know what it was in those eyes but Pein had the distinct feeling of being judged. And then Itachi had smiled slightly, just a nearly-nonexistent quirk of the lips and answered his question.

"It balances me actually…"

One of Pein's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. Itachi's eyes laughed at him.

"It's like a cycle, the fire hardens the earth, the earth dams the water, and the water puts out the fire." Itachi's eyes had taken on a distant quality, Pein would have guessed Itachi's eyes were unfocused but it was so hard to tell when his eyes were so dark, Iris against Pupil and he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

"They go on like that and it balances me, I gain a piece of insight from each one, and sometimes the balance is reversed and I see things in an entirely new way. The water soaks through the earth, the earth puts out the fire, the fire dries up the water. It just depends." Those eyes were clear again, back in the present, they were focused on Pein once again, and the Akatsuki's leader could only sit and stare at his love. In a way it was one of the most nonsensical things he had ever heard, it also put things in place in such a way that, for once, he completely understood his lover. And he was amazed by what he found, thinking of things that had happened and things that Itachi had done, he realized how delicate the balance really was. It made him happy, because he realized just how much Itachi needed him, Pein smiled. He had been so afraid, Itachi had seemed like such a self-sufficient creature, like he could just discard Pein and find someone new, but the raven-haired Uchiha had told him this, this thing that was equivalent to baring his soul.

So Pein smiled and Itachi's eyes laughed at him, and Pein knew he really had someone special.

* * *

Ack! So short! But at least it's something, I haven't written anything for awhile so I'm just getting back into the swing of things.

Anyway, this is based on the fact that I found a site that claimed Itachi's primary chakra affinity was water, so I just took it and ran with it, it is also based on the fact that I think that each chakra type has certain personality traits associated with it, which would explain how Itachi would be unbalanced if he really did have an affinity to water, fire and earth.

As everyone is probably aware Pein and Itachi are painfully OOC, but bear with me, if I used their real characters I don't think this story would have come so far.

I also recently tried to learn to tap dance but the studio turned me away, they said that dancing like Ruby Keeler had gone out of style sixty years ago…(cries).

R&R, please!

All flamers will be tied up and forced to watch 42nd Street until they memorize all the songs and dance numbers.


	6. Jealousy

Jealous

* * *

It is official; this pairing has driven me insane. Perhaps I should start working on my other stories again…? Forgive me for the OOC-ness that will happen, and the blatant disregard for canon, God, and Itachi's masculinity. 

Enjoy…

* * *

Pein had never considered himself the jealous sort, he was rather calm and liked using people far too much for him to alienate them for the sake of a petty whim. That was before he took Uchiha Itachi to bed as his lover, after that, after the gorgeous Uchiha was his, he began to be a little protective. Perhaps it was hypocritical of him, but still, he was beginning to become a little irrational.

He had been noticing the looks other members of the Akatsuki had been casting at Itachi; Kakuzu's fourth partner in particular was becoming rather obvious in his staring. The entire predicament was, of course, either ignored by Itachi or the Uchiha was oblivious to the stares and attention he received.

The entire situation was made worse by Itachi's apparent ignorance of the tense silences that had begun to pop up whenever he was in the room, the death glares that were thrown around seemed to sail right over the Sharingan master's head. It was driving Pein insane; the Akatsuki's leader had had quite enough of Kisame's reports that they had had to abort a mission because they had been mobbed by villagers who had been trying to get closer to the gorgeous, breathtaking sight that was Itachi. And that was their reaction to just his face, secretly Pein wondered what they would have done had they seen his body.

Probably killed Kisame and dragged Itachi back to their village to serve as some sort of courtesan, Pein imagined Itachi in a little silken kimono, handcuffed to a wall, with a sad, pouty, adorable expression on his beautiful face. He quickly banished the thought, but still, the fact that Itachi took his cloak off at the base and wore regular clothes was a huge problem.

During the summer the temperature had reached a record high for the climate of Amegakure, and one day Itachi had come to breakfast wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, very short pajama shorts, shorts so short that if they had been another inch shorter they would have qualified as hot-pants. Pein was justified in his belief that Itachi in shorts was a force to be reckoned with, because shorts showed off his legs, legs that were probably the most perfect legs in the universe, legs that Pein had come to attribute almost mystical properties to, like the fact that they were so white, or so shiny, or smooth, or perfect, or slim, or shapely, or long, or…Pein could go on for days, but that was the problem. Itachi had come down, into the presence of other members of the Akatsuki, with those amazing legs on display. As usual, when Itachi was anywhere even near the vicinity of the other Akatsuki members he was ogled, except for Kisame, who was accustomed to the dark-haired beauty and the attention he garnered.

Pein had begun twitching, his entire body was being racked by spasms as he fought not to get up, order Itachi to go put some clothes on, and kill all the other members of Akatsuki. He had managed to control himself and after breakfast Itachi got up and left the kitchen, followed closely by Kakuzu's fourth partner, the Akatsuki members in the kitchen heard a loud 'smack' followed by lots of screaming, the sound of a body being thrown repeatedly against the wall and the sound of bones breaking.

The Akatsuki's leader went into the hallway and saw Kakuzu's fourth partner huddled in a little ball on the floor, there were several trails of blood running down the wall and the poor shinobi was sobbing his eyes out, a large red hand-shaped welt was on his left cheek.

In hindsight, Pein realized that he should have remembered to factor in Itachi's personality and temperament before going off on a bout of paranoia about other people stealing the Uchiha from him.

Later he told Itachi about it, and the Uchiha laughed at him, actual, real laughter. It was the sexiest thing Pein had ever heard.

* * *

So there it is, the drabble based on the prompt 'Itachi-in-shorts' , I agree with Pein, Itachi in shorts is a very dangerous thing, so dangerous in fact, that It took me a week to get this out. I blame writers block…. (Shifty eyes)…yes, writers block.

Forgive the OOC-ness, but it was necessary. I am afraid that by the time I decide I am done with this I will have made up the deaths or expulsions from the Akatsuki of all six of Kakuzu's first partners.

Flamers are discouraged and will be ignored with dignity.

R&R, if you please!


	7. Fantasy

Fantasy

* * *

Lately Pein was finding himself guilty of fantasizing. On the days that Itachi was off base Akatsuki's leader would find his dreams plagued with random erotic images, mainly based on Itachi.

In fact they always had something to do with Itachi;

Bondage-Itachi,

Schoolgirl-Itachi,

Dominatrix-Itachi,

Kitten-Itachi,

Itachi-in-leather,

Handcuffed-Itachi,

Itachi-in-shorts,

Itachi-in-drag.

Pein had had no idea he could be so imaginative. After 'Itachi-in-shorts-on-all-fours-on-a-leash' he decided it would be best if he got professional help.

His whimsical side had already decided that Itachi was some kind of incubus, coming always to him in the night to steal his essence and his soul.

One day, when they were alone on base, the rest of the Akatsuki members out on missions or vacations, Pein went to Itachi and told him about what had been happening

The Uchiha looked at him fore a second before smiling at him innocently, soft, full, pouty lips curving upwards. Then a gleam came into his eyes and the smile was anything but innocent.

"I know."

Pein gaped at this, thoroughly impersonating a fish out of water.

"I've just been waiting for you too bring it up."

If possible Pein's expression became even more shocked. For a moment Itachi was worried that he was having a heart attack, then that moment passed and he continued, his voice dropping lower and becoming needy and rough.

"I'm not called a genjutsu master for nothing you know."

* * *

Hehe, evil Itachi, messing with Pein's head… This was just an attempt at a short innuendo drabble, the story itself is only 233 words.

If anyone wants to use one of the erotic ideas I listed just let me know so I can read it when it's done. The amount of Pein x Itachi on this site is pitifully small.

R&R, if you please!

Ja,

Cake-chan


End file.
